


The stockings started it

by mrs_stampede



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_stampede/pseuds/mrs_stampede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never seemed to tire of watching her and it made her feel .. .powerful. She meet his gaze as she slowly slipped her stocking on inch by inch until it reached her thigh and she released the elastic to lightly slap against her.. ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stockings started it

She could feel his eyes on her as she dressed. It was always the same every morning. He never seemed to tire of watching her and it made her feel warm, loved and... powerful. The feeling of desire quickly built up inside her. She meet his gaze as she slowly slipped her stocking on inch by inch until it reached her thigh and she released the elastic to lightly slap against her skin. She could she the desire burning in his eyes as a knowing grin grew on his face.

He quickly made his way over to her and she watched him carefully as he Keeled in front of her and took her leg in his hands. He trailed kisses up her leg only stopping when he reached the place on her thigh where her stocking ended. He took the edge of the stocking between his teeth and started to pull it down her leg never once breaking eye contact. Once he successfully rid her of the offending object he placed a gentle kiss against the sole of her foot. He then proceeded to give that dazzling smile that never failed to melt her heart. She took it in for a moment before it was replaced a smirk. He then gave her other leg the same her legs were free of stockings, she could wait any longer and pulled him to her.

As his lips met her she knew today it would be slow and sensual and full of love. Hinata knew her lover had to meet with his team soon, they would be going on a dangerous mission in less than hour. She knew this would result in him being late but she couldn't bring herself to care. She loved him and she was going to show him, tell him with her hands, mouth, voice, body every which way she could until the last moment. Hinata knew he would come back to her just as he promised.

After all her beloved Naruto never went back on his word but that didn't mean she couldn't give him a little incentive to come back quickly and safely.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction/one-shot/drabble ever. Inspired by Hinata's Movie design(those thigh highs). Didn't quite turn out the way I wanted. I wanted to focus heavily on those stockings but it didn't really turn out that way. Please Keep in mind that I am not a writer and whenever I have tried to write, I sucked immensely. This is originally posed on my tumblr under mrsstampede. Can also be found on FF.net.
> 
> If you'd like to leave a review it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Oh and yeah I don't own Naruto blah blah blah etc.


End file.
